


For science!  And team spirit...?

by Albme94



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce!dog, Buildup, Cat and dogs, Cute, Deadpool!cat, Fluff, Funny story, Killerwhale, Kinda sad story, Loki!cat, M/M, Marvel Universe, Named willy, Not that willy, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Science, Spiderman isnt good at comforting, Thor!dog, Wolverine!cat, tony!cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Tony used science to transform the "unstable" people on the team into animals... which is just cats and dogs.Then assigned them to the "sensible " part of the team.Is it for a better team spirit or just science?





	For science!  And team spirit...?

**Author's Note:**

> Fury and Tony had found a killerwhale named Willy, no not that Willy.  
> And long story short; it died. Deadpool was there and he was really upset about it.  
> They made the dead animal into a submarine; apartments and all the living needs.

They stood by the ocean; humans and cat cages(and few dogs)

"Soo where are we going?" Spider-Man asked.

Tony opened his cage and walked over to him; "You see Spider-Man; that's--" he started with his mocking voice                                      "-- confidential." He licked his paw.

Spider-Man lowered his shoulder and sighed, picking up the black and red cage.

 

"Whoa hey what's this? Turbulence?" Deadpool stuck his paw out.

"Sorry" Spider-Man whispered.

 

A few moments past and suddenly water came splashing up and up emerged a _killer whale_.

 

There were a mixture of 'whoa', 'what the fuck ' and 'awesome'.

Fury walked over to it and patted it's head; right at that moment Deadpool was out of his cage. 

"WILLY? HOW -- NO HE'S DEAD HOW--?!?" He put his paws to his head, shaking it.

"That's what some say about you, bub." Wolverine not helpfully adding.

 

The mouth opened up with a sound of mechanic and the tongue rolled out like the red carpet.

" _Welcome! Please do not drag in dirt, register here."_ A man said further in, they looked at each other but eventually walked in with the cages. 

 

Deadpool went from quiet to yowling 'No no no no no no', shaking his little head.

"I am NOT going inside" he backed up into a corner; claws out.

 

" You don't have a choice Deadpool." Fury said in his stern voice, lifting up his cage containing Loki; who just yawned.

 

Spider-Man walked on his knees over to him, hands up in defence.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Spidey, _honey_ ," he started, voice low enough for only him to hear.

"That was my friend Willy, he was smart as Tony, Bruce and Fury are _together_."

 

Spider-Man sat down; legs crossed, in the background Wolverine was throwing a tantrum with Thor.

"--He... saved me and this team."

Spider-Man looked over his shoulder at the killer whale.

"But maybe this isn't him? " Spider-Man carefully added, sympathies in his voice.

"No baby, its _him_."

It sounded like that was the end of that conversation.

"Look at his right eye; it's white and there's a cut." Deadpool sighed "he got that after saving Tony's ass!"

 

Spider-Man sighed and picked up Deadpool.

"I don't know why they would do this but--" 

"No! No buts!"

"Deadpool, either you get your ass in here or one of two things will happen." Fury yelled out.

They both crooked their heads.

Spider-Man knew he would never get him in so he improvised.

Deadpool was hyperventilating and pacing.

 

_"Let me--"_ Spider-Man picked up Deadpool and held him close to his chest _"tell you a nice story."_

Their foreheads nuzzled; and Deadpool relaxed.

 

" _Once upon a time there was this space spider... it lived it's life on a cold planet with the rest of its siblings. Their mother had long since died, but they were not present for that; they were in eggs."_

Spider-Man got up carefully and made sure to breathe down on Deadpool neck.

_"One day a light came through and the spider heard sounds; unknown from what it had ever known before._

_Some weird looking creature opened up the egg and the spider watched it."_

Fury held up his finger to everyone to be quiet as Spider-Man continued. 

_"Eventually the spider almost froze to death so it jumped up and stuck onto the creature; the warmth emerging from it was like a nice spa day."_

He bumped up and down; like you do with babies and sat down in a corner, facing Deadpool away from people.

_"After a while some of the creatures tried to take the spider away, but to no avail... eventually the creature and spider died together."_

Fury shifted and looked at the others.

_"But it was not over for the spider; for it had crawled into the warmth itself and there it would stay until it was a teenager."_

"where are you going with this Spider-Man?" Tony asked in a concerned voice.

 

" _The cold came back to the spider and it had to leave, but it was a spider no more."_

Deadpool shifted.

_"It crawled out of the creatures chest and up in some vents."_

Spider-Man smiled.

" _It was once a spider who wasn't a spider but an Alien. The end."_

 

Deadpool bolted up; pushing himself away from Spider-Man "did you just tell me about _Alien_?!? That's not a nice story! And why did you tell it from-- wait... where are we?" Deadpool ran over to the exit.

" **No**.. _**No**_... ** _Nooo!!!_** " He yowled.

Spider-Man felt genuine bad about this, tricking him when he was broken up about his friend.

 

"You can try to get out but.. we're already deep sea." Tony said; parting with Steve.

Deadpool ran towards him and they sized up.

" Tell me _why_ you did this." 

"You don't need to--"

"TELL ME."

Fury sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Willy was dying, dead... you remember."

His voice calm, Spider-Man sat down next to Deadpool.

"We talked to him and discussed this."

"I don't believe you--" 

"Well you have to!" Tony added.

Deadpool looked at him sternly.

"If you hadn't _blown_ your own head off or what the  fuck you did do, maybe--"

" **Tony!"** Fury yelled. " _Deadpool_." Calm voice again.

"The machine is Willy; body and brain. But he was dead. He still _lives_ , in a way."

Fury sounded conflicted.

" You know Professor Xavier." Not a question but a statement, Deadpool nodded.

" Then you understand how." Tony said, defeat in his voice.

"Does..." Deadpool started.

"Does he know?"

Fury patted Deadpool on the head; "it was his idea and if you're asking if he can feel --"

And at que Wolverine slashed his claws along the walls. The entire submarine tilted a bit but returned to itself within seconds.

"I'd say it does." You'd expect his voice to be harsh but there were sympathy in his voice.

 

Deadpool watched the cut grow back into it smooth self.

 "H-how--?" Spider-Man asked finally.

"By using either _mine_ or _wolverine's_ DNA, baby boy."

 

Fury held eye contact with both; Tony cleared his throat.

"If you have any more questions--" he gestured around all "I suggest you ask the Captain of this... ship" 

Deadpool scoffed.

"I'm not Xavier I can't just--" 

"We made it possible" Tony cockly said.

"You can't have--" Deadpool exclaimed.

"How?" Spider-Man asked.

Tony jumped out in the middle of them all; jazz paws and said " _ **science!**_ "

That was it for Steve; he picked up Tony By the neck and put him in his cage, turning it away from people.

Then picked up Deadpool; scooping him up in his arms and walked further away.

They talked for a while and when they returned Deadpool was calmed down and not attacking Fury, so Steve must've said something good.

 

Deadpool walked over to Spider-man who sat in a corner; suddenly very aware of where he was.  
" Hey babyboy"  
Spider-Man grinned "hey"

~~Silence~~.

"Listen I'm really sorry about--"  
"I hope what you're sorry about is that _damned_ story!" Deadpool cut in.  
"W-what?" Spider-Man put his hand over his chest in a offended way.  
"My story was _nice_ and _cute_ , excuse you."

" sugar, _baby_ , sexy, hot ass, _dicktease_ \--"  
Steve cleaned his throat.  
"Uuuh- sweetums?"  
Steve shaked his head.  
"Cutie?" Deadpool carefully added.  
Steve nodded.

  
Spider-Man just say there witnessing this.  
" _Cutie_ , your story was about the face hugger..."  
"Maybe it was misunderstood, its not it's fault they couldn't leave it alone." Spider-Man crossed his arms.

Deadpool sat back; observing the scene.

  
"You " he poked Spider-Man's knee.  
"Pity" poked his stomach.  
"The" then chest.  
"Villian" he lifted himself up.  
"Of the story!" He nuzzled his face.  
Spider-Man pushed him gently off; shut up.

" I'm **totally** _rubbing_ off on you!" He laughed.  
"You're not--" Spider-Man stuttered.  
"Oh no I think I am"  
_"What's going on here?"_ Steve walked over, hands on hips.

Both went quiet; shushing the other.  
"Spider-Man pitied the face hugger from Alien, so he's totally a villian sympathizer." Deadpool blurred out.  
Spider-Man gasped; hand over mouth.  
" _ **How dare you**_." He said sarcastically.

"Now now don't you two start--" Steve tried to cut in.

" You do! You do!" Deadpool got up, as much as he could since he's a cat.

  
"I think you're just not seeing the plot." Spider-Man coincidently added.  
" _Enlighten_ me, _please_ "  
"The face hugger aka the _alien_ \--" he looked out the room, as the rest of the team were watching.  
"--is not a villian because it didn't seek out the humans or did it have any plans to vipe them out! "

  
The room went quiet.

  
" It did what it's instincts said to do _survive_."  
Deadpool stood in awe "wait, you're standing up for the _alien_ because I called it the  villian?"  
Spider-Man nodded.

  
"That's so **_adorable_** "

  
A loud " _uugh_ " sound flooded the room; the team went back to their business. So did Steve, with a smile on his face.

  
Tony sat at a table and pressed his pad but failed; paws aren't as helpful as he'd hoped.  "I think they're ready." Steve said.  
"I think so too." Tony added, smirking.  
"Can't wait until it's the other way around" Tony _giggled_.

Deadpool was up in Spider-Man's face and patted his mask " You liked the face hugger, imagine me as a ~~non deadly~~ face hugger!"

  
Suddenly Deadpool wasn't a cat; and layed sprawled on top of Spider-Man.  
His crouch was on his chest; facing Spider-Man.  
Spider-Man's face went as red as his mask was, " _uuh..._ " Deadpool uncertainty said.

  
" _Maybe_ you should've waited until they weren't on top of each other..." Steve shakes his head, "are you kidding? That's _why_ I did it." Tony smirked.

"Is this like some fairy tail? Where's my kiss?" With that Spider-Man pushed him off.  
" _Awww_ , coman babyboy"  
Spider-Man walked over to Tony and Steve to ask, ~~probably~~ , a million questions.

"So how did you lift the curse?" Loki said curiously.  
"Yeah bub." Wolverine added.  
" ** _True love_** " Deadpool layed down forming a heart with his fingers.

The end...?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man > Deadpool(cat)  
> Steve > Tony (cat)  
> Fury> Loki(cat)  
> Hawkeye>Thor (dog)  
> Black Widow> Bruce (dog)  
> Scarlet Witch >wolverine(cat)


End file.
